Metal and Fire
by Icewings13
Summary: Sequel to A Flare with no Fire. Flare's life continues on after being on Total Drama series but after an encounter with two dangerous trainers, she doubts herself on finding a normal, happy life with family and someone to love


This is a little sequel for my first ever pokemon OC Flare the Monferno, I formerly planned to put this on her birthday (the day I entered her for Total Pokemon Drama Island) but that's in December and I couldn't wait any longer. Also I would like to say thanks to Aakash98 since I'm using two of his OCs.

Anyway, **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama series mentioned nor the ****characters that belong to someone else**

* * *

The Total Drama series. The contestants on those shows are either friendly and nice or manipulative and evil. Well not as evil as some hosts. For example, pokemon like Mew and Victini, Cresselia and Darkrai, a strange black colored Latios and Virizion, a regular looking Latios and Latias, and Mew and Mewtwo with a giant Kyogre plane. But that last one was not from my experience, its just what I saw from TV.

I have to say, its a little strange that my life is now normal, all those Total Drama series I've enter really changed my life. From the first one, Total Drama Pokemon Island with Darkrai and Thunderus, to one where Blade and Chandler are hosts. One of the most craziest is with an Azelf and a Rhydon on an evil, chaotic island. Trust me it's really crazy... I can't believe my hero Captain America attacked me for using his move! (and apparently twice) Oh and thank you Iron Man for saving me the first time... You too Blade and Chandler. Even though my memory of those experiences are fuzzy for me.

Yeah there were moments were I was the damsel in distress but for some reason only on the island is were I get saved and not in the outside world. For example, when I entered Blade's and Chandler's show some viewers may have notice the bruises and wounds I had. The reason? Ivan. He founded me again but for some reason with less pokemon.

Redi was no longer there and as well as Target, which is strange since they're a Medicharm and a Poliwrath, they both have a type advantage against me. And of course there's still Champ and Medal. Sure there were only three of them (Ivan counts as a fighting type for me) but I couldn't fight them all. They have gotten stronger I admit but its not the right time to admire their improvement. Medal evolved into a Machamp which gave him extra limbs to grab me by surprise when I was waking on a pathway to the nearest pokemon center (why did I let my guard down after being on all those crazy, torturous shows!?). When he ambushed me, a pair of arms holding down my arms and the other pair holding down my legs and tail, I didn't recognize him at first but then I saw that familer, annoying, cocky smirk plastered on his face. Seriously, I cannot forget that jerk-face idiot.

"Hello little Chimmy-Char. Nice to see you again."

"I'm a Monferno you nincompoop."

"Ah, you're not happy to see me again?" Ugh I hate his stupidity.

"Yeah" said a familer Aussie accent from my right, "Aren't you happy to see two old friends of yours?" Oh great, its him.

"Champ, Medal, you two were never my friends."

"So?" Asked Champ with fake innocence and an evil smile, "Neither were those losers on the islands you were on."

"They're at least all better that you two! Even the jerks there would be better company than an evil Breloom and a neanderthal Machamp!"

"Come on girly, don't be like that. At least you have a chance at a love life with me than a chicken man, a live sushi otter, and a jinxed metal guy."

"Shut up Medal! They can all kick your butts and send you to Giratina!"

"Give up the tough act already" Champ then chuckled, "We all know that those guys don't love you. Kai seemed pretty interested in that Lucario and the Dewott, Dew or Steven was it, has caught the eyes of a crazy two headed dragon, I almost feel sorry for him. And last but no least, the pain magnet."

"He has a name!"

"And why do you care?" Honestly, I didn't know why I reacted like that... Its just that Blade... I don't know, there's just something about that guy that's different than the others. "Oh so you're in denial or something, right? Either way it's not like you're gonna see him ever again."

"Yeah you're all mine now." Medal leaned in for a kiss... Gross!

"Ugh get a room Medal!" Champ turned around to not see this disgusted sight.

That's pretty stupid of them to do this since their eyes are closed and their guards down, this is the perfect chance to escape. When Medal's lips were an inch away, I did a direct flamethrower to his face.

"AAAAHHHH!" He dropped me on the ground and continued to scream off his burning lips.

Alarmed, Champ spurn around to collide with my Mach Punch. "Ah! What the fu-!" He got cut off when I used another flamethrower on him. Champ ended up trying to get up from the ground coughing, "When did you learn any fire moves!"

"Back at those islands that's apparently filled with losers." I ran away as fast as I can but I ended up being tackled by a someone from behind. I was pinned down by my arms and legs and from the corner of my eye I saw the one human that I feared, Ivan. He looked the same from the last time I escaped him, brown messy hair but now the tips of his bangs are purple and black, cold-hearted eyes tinted red from the sunset.

"So much for escaping you pathetic weakling." He began to continually punch me in the gut or face with no sign of regret but did I do? Nothing, I couldn't dare to hurt him. It's like some kind of mental law that you cannot hurt humans or at least your trainer. Either because of loyalty or of fear, the latter for me.

Why am I so scared of him? Compared to all those gruesome challenges and (some) mentally damaged hosts Ivan is still my worse nightmare. Maybe because he traminized me or something. Yeah, that's probably it and I should stop being distracted now.

I tried to will my arms to move but only great pain pulsed over my aching muscles as Ivan continued to punch me. Then the unexpected happened, a water gun knocked over Ivan, sending him flying miles passed or crashing through trees. I slowly sat up with my weak arm to see something I did not expect to see, "Target?"

"Actually my name is Aquos. Now come on, I should get you out of here." After I got up slower than a Slowbro, Tar- I mean Aquos offered to carry me which I want to decline at first (I didn't want to be a damsel, except that time Blade and Dew fought over me, that was flattering) but I agree for him to gently carry me over his back. Back on the dirt road, Aquos began to break the silence, "Nate should be meeting up with us once we're a safe distance away."

"Nate?" I'm pretty sure I know no Nate unless...

"Nate the Medicharm, formerly known as Redi for you."

Well that makes more sense for me but still. "How did you guys escaped Ivan?"

"Well, the first time didn't go out that well. We attempted to leave after feeling horrible about attacking you like that without judgement and Nate said something about being "dishonored" or something. Anyway, we tried to runaway but Ivan founded us and trapped us in our pokeballs without any food or water. Ah man that was just plain horribly but I'm not really sure on why he did that instead of beating us up."

"I thinks its because you two have a type advantage on me, for some reason Ivan's top priority is to capture me."

"A smart conclusion Flare," a new voice said behind us but it sounds friendly instead of creepy.

Looking behind us was a Medicharm, "Nate right?"

"Indeed, I have fended off our former teammates. It will take them around a day to recover conciseness."

"Good job Nate," replied Aquos. Then we all continued walking (okay, just Aqous and Nate) to the pokemon center I was heading to in the first place. There the nurses tended my wounds and we all stayed in the patient room I'm in for the night.

"Hey Nate, how do you know my name?" Back when I was still in Ivan's team I didn't really have a nick name like the others so how does he know mine?

"Simple, the Total Drama shows you've been on."

"You really think we're stupid enough to think that tv doesn't have all the answer?" asked Aquos.

"Well sorry if I offended you in any way." Isn't suppose be 'internet has all the answers'? "Anyway, what do we do now?"

"Uh" was the only reply from Aquos but Nate seemed to have a good plan, "You enter another Total Drama completion."

Now it was my turn to be confused, "Uh what do you mean?"

"Those islands must have great security to keep strangers out to sabotage the game, right?"

I can name a few stalker girls getting into the game with no problem Nate but his plan does seem good, "So basically I enter another completion to be in a safe distance away from Ivan."

"But what about your injuries?" Aquos asked. He's right, my wounds on my arms still hurt but...

"I have to get away from Ivan, there's no other plan that takes me far away on an island where there's a chance that I can win a grand prize that can get all three of us away from Ivan."

"All three of us?"

"Well yeah, if Ivan can't get me then he'll be out to get you two."

"Then its settles," concluded Nate, "We enter Flare into the newest Total Drama series." He then picked up a magazine from the bedside table titled, **The Total Drama Weekly.** Oh yeah its the magazine that says the newest things for all the Total Drama series including the new ones for open applications.

"So which one will I be entering?"

"Well," Aquos said taking a look at the magazine, "There seem to be only one open, the others are in progress revealing the contestants." Then he distractedly looked at another article and muttered, "Huh, a hobo Gloom fools Bellsprout to get food."

Maybe its would be best to ignore what he last said, "Ok I'll take that chance."

"All right, you enter and in a matter of days you'll be in the Total Drama show hosted by Chandler the Chandelure and Blade the Bisharp."

I nodded my head and realized something, "Wait, Blade and Chandler are the hosts!?"

* * *

After my elimination and (thankfully (somewhat)) the death of Ivan uh whatever his last name is I thought it was best to return to Aquos and Nate, they already sent me a letter saying that their waiting for me at an old tower in the Unova. As I approached the entrance I starting to hesitate but I don't think I can be blamed. A letter saying to go to an old tower with no one outside and not to mention seems to be deserted inside as I step into the tower.

"Hello?" My voice continued to echo traveling up with the spiral staircase. Okay, this is very strange but there's no one after me now right? Ivan's gone so who else could uh do something evil that involves me? I really need to relax, Aquos and Nate probably chose this place to learn about it.

I look hesitantly back at the door maybe this was a bad idea. Then all of a sudden the doors slammed shut which caused me to jump a feet or two in the air. Okay maybe this _is _a bad idea and a trap! Arceus, I'm getting stupider. Its like someone is writing this as a story for a website where the protagonist is falling into a trap.

Somewhere outside the tower I think I can hear a pokemon yelling, "FOURTH WALL!" Whatever that even means and its not that important to the situation at hand.

Soon the sound of footsteps were heard behind me. Honestly I didn't know what to do, who to expect it is or why this is happening. Curiosity took over my head so I slowly turned around to see a trainer.

I didn't paid much attention to his appearance since the first thing that caught my eyes was a pendulum swinging back and forth from his hand. Slowly, all my sense became fuzzy from sight to hearing but the only thing I can hear clearly a male voice, "I am your master, you do understand?"

I'm not really sure what's going on but I think I felt my head nod and my voice saying, "Yes, Master."

The trainer's presence came closer, "Good now to make you evolve, eat theses rare candy bars."

My body did what he commanded and took the bars and ate them, it's like I'm seeing things in another pokemon's point of view. Then I felt my body grow into an Inferanpe's. New found strength was coursing through me, it was really cool but under the situation that I think is happening, things aren't gonna turn out so well.

The trainer began to walk out of the tower with me following and I heard him say, "Now its time for my revenge Blade and Chandler."

This guy knows Blade and Chandler? Oh no, this is not good at all.

* * *

I... I can't believe this really happened.

That trainer from before was Blade's former trainer and... And he hypnotized me to fight against Blade and Chandler.

The battle was a blur for me. I think I can remember Blade saying he doesn't hit girls, that very sweet for him but... I kept on fighting him without hesitation.

I was very relieved that in the end they both saved me (somehow) but I couldn't bear to face them again so I left. Maybe I should of stayed but I have no role there, I was already out of the competition. Chandler and Blade are good guys and maybe even friends and I knew they would offer something to help me but I didn't want to be even more of a burden.

It took a few days to go back to the Unova to find Aquos and Nate, they were a bit surprised of my new appearance but none the less treated me like the family I never had. Which reminded me when I said "There's no who can love me" back at the island where Blade comforted me. Sure I love Nate and Aquos but noting like romance, just family.

After settling in a room at the Pokemon Center of Undella Town for the evening, Aqous handed me a new issue of the Total Drama Weekly saying, "Read page eight."

I wasn't sure why till I read the article tittle, Blade's Rant.

I reread it a couple of time to see if my eyes are playing tricks on me, "Blade... Loves me?"

"It's printed in black and white there, Flare." Nate replied.

"I can't believe it." I was never romantically loved before. (Medal does NOT count! I will NEVER love him!)

"So what'ca gonna do now?"

"I'm not sure Aquos, this never happened to me."

"Well you always talk to him again, confess your feelings, and ride off into the sunset on Raikou's back eating marshmallows."

"Aquos, I don't think this is the time to tell jokes."

"Thank you Nate and Aquos, really? Riding on Raikou's back eating marshmallows?" I have to say that idea sounds cool and all but I admit it to him out loud later.

"Well hey, the first two of my ideas sound good."

"I agree with him on that, somehow you two will meet up with each other and talk."

"But how? He's in the middle of hosting a show."

"Well if he really loves you then he'll tell his feelings to you in person instead of finding out through the magazines." Honestly, it would be nice to hear his confession out loud to me. "Just think about it okay?"

"Yeah, Okay."

* * *

Wow, I never knew that one day I'll be thinking for hours about a boy, romantically not out of fear, annoyance, or anger.

"So", Aquos casually and repeated his question from the night before, "Are you gonna talk to him, confess your feelings, and ri-"

"Aquos, please don't finish that question."

"But?" Aquos playfully poked my arm and waited for me to say something.

"But its an awesome idea to ride off into the sunset on Raikou's back, eating marshmallows."

"Yes! Now all I have to do is make Nate say its a great idea too."

"Good luck on that."

"Anyway what's your answer?"

"I'm gonna somehow talk to him."

"Good, now everything is set."

"Set?"

"Yep, we managed to call Chandler to get Blade here at seven-thirty."

"What?! You already knew that I decided to talk to him?" Am I that obvious when it comes to love problems?

"Hey don't yell at me, it was Nate's idea."

I let out a sigh, I have no reason to be mad at them, after all there's just trying to help me. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem Flare. Anyway you should get ready its already seven'o clock."

Holy Arceus!

* * *

I was never this nervous at any point in my life as Aquos lead me to the beach but the surrounding area helped me calm down a little, beautifully sunset, calm waves, it was an amazing sight to see. I walked further down the beach and it was till I was a few steps in the water where it splashed around my ankles to realize that Aquos left me alone.

Arceus, this is really happening. I'm gonna confess my feelings to Blade! Well it can't end up bad, hopefully. After all I know his feelings so I think this will turn out well.

A couple of minutes pass when I hear footsteps, "Chandler, why did you bring me here? A beach won't help me just in a snap."

"Trust me on this, Blade. This is just what you need."

The Bisharp turned around, facing his back towards my direction to rant to his best friend, "How is this gonna help me?! I basically told the whole world that I love Flare and she may never want to see me again!" He really thinks I would do that?

"Dude, calm down," Chandler gave Blade a comforting pat in hopes to help him relax, "And look behind you."

"Look behind me?" Blade turned around and ended with a shocked expression when he saw me. I didn't really know what to do so I just gave him a small wave and I felt a soft smile on my face. Chandler gave Blade a soft nudge to move forward but it had no effect. So Chandler began to push Blade forward to me till there was a short walking distance between us. I sent Chandler a smile that read 'thank you' as he began to float away and I walked up to Blade.

"Hi." I feel like an idiot, that's all I can think to say.

"H-hi uh Flare." Well at least I'm not the only one who's nervous. But then came the awkward silence, great.

I tried to say something but Blade beat me to it, "Flare, you didn't need to come here. I understand if you're embarrassed to know that the pain magnet has feelings to you. You're probably just here to have some sort of closer for me to let go of my feelings. I appreciate you being here but I can't have you not in my life." Can't have me not in his life... Wait what? Blade looked confused himself, "Uh let me rephrase that, I-" I should stop him now.

"I can't have you not in my life either Blade." I have to say that was pretty funny to say but that's not the only reason why I'm smiling. I'm smiling because I meant what I said.

"What?" He's pretty funny and cute when confused, "Wait you want me to uh what?"

I really wanted to roll my eyes but I should continue, "Blade I love too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." When did we get so close? Well, that's not really important, right now it just seems nice to be with Blade.

"I guess I over reacted didn't I."

"A bit." Okay now it feels like its slowly getting awkward. I really don't know what to do, so far I only done the first two steps of Aqous' plan and I don't feel like doing the other two.

Then out in the distance, two voices yelled out, "KISS ALREADY!" I'm pretty sure that was Aquos and Chandler.

"YEAH," said an other voice, Nate, "DON'T THINK WE'RE GOING TO SING THE SONG 'KISS THE GIRL'!"

I'm pretty sure my cheeks are burning, same with Blade. Then Blade took my left cheek in his bladed hand, "Well the moment's already ruined but lets just go with it." I nodded and leaded up to place my lips on his.

I've heard that pokemon and humans feel fireworks when they kiss their true love but I didn't expect fireworks to happen above us. It took me by surprise, causing me to jump into Blade's arms as we both parted. We both had smiles on our faces and looked back at our friends who are about a mile away.

Chandler was shooting Fire Blasts to the evening sky to create the fireworks, Aquos was waving at us, and Nate... had a camcorder with the red light indicating that its recording.

I sighed at the at the lack of privacy but I'm glad that they recorded this moment, "Well apparently we're stuck with the three of them."

Blade let out a laugh, "Don't forget Chandler's son and girlfriend."

"Huh, the more the merrier, right. It seems like we're all a happy family." I gave him another kiss and we looked back the fireworks.

So this is how my life's gonna be, happy with the pokemon I know as family and with the guy I love. He may be what other may or may not expect but I love him. Plus I think this may be better than riding off into the sunset on Raikou's back eating marshmallows.

* * *

FINALLY!

I AM DONE!

Oh man, this took me months to make! But it was so totally worth it! Aakash98, hopefully I got Blade's and Chandler's dialog and personality good. And since the last chapter showed Blade in an emotion state I sort of made him a bit dramatic. Also this doesn't really include the ending of Aakash98's series and if there's any grammar or spelling errors, I'll try to find and fix it. So yeah, I think that's about it other than please review


End file.
